Back
"Back" is a song by INFINITE. It is the third track in their second repackaged album, Be Back. Lyrics |-|Hangul= Can you save me Can you save me 기억해줘 네 서랍속에 기억해줘 네 지갑속에 내가 있던 흔적들을 하나도 빠짐없이 새겨줘 추억해줘 그 사진 속에 남아있던 그 공간 속에 내 향기 다 내 숨결 다 사라지지 않게 제발 날 지나쳐 운 봄날처럼 바람처럼 놓지마 Can you save Can you save me 그래 날 스쳐 지난 향기처럼 수많은 날들 말고 Can you save Can you save me (Save me) Save me 돌아와줘 I want you back back back back back back back back back back 너와 내 기억 낙 시간에 맡겨두지 마 돌아와줘 I want you back back back back back back back back back back 기다릴게 나 여기 남겨진 채 돌아선 채 I say save me (save) Can you save me 잊을 법한 기억들을 하나둘씩 되돌려 계절이 자나 계절을 맞아 널 다시 내 품에 제발 날 자나쳐 운 봄날처럼 바람처럼 놓지마 Can you save Can you save me 그래 날 스쳐 지난 향기처럼 수많은 날들 말고 Can you save Can you save me 시간에 맡기지 마 날 추얼하려 하지 마 제발 제발 제발 하나도 지우지는 마 돌아와줘 I want you back back back back back back back back back back 너와 내 기억 낙 시간에 맡겨두지 마 돌아와줘 I want you back back back back back back back back back back 기다릴게 나 여기 남겨진 채 돌아선 채 I say save me Can you save me, can you save me |-|Romanization= Can you save me, can you save me gieokhaejwo ne seorapsoge gieokhaejwo ne jigapsoge naega itdeon heunjeokdeureul hanado ppajimeobsi saegyeojwo chueokhaejwo geu sajin soge namaitdeon geu gonggan soge nae hyanggi da nae sumgyeol da sarajiji anke jebal nal jinachyeo un bomnalcheoreom baramcheoreom nochima Can you save Can you save me geurae nal seuchyeo jinan hyanggicheoreom sumanheun naldeul malgo Can you save Can you save me (Save me) Save me dorawajwo I want you back back back back back back back back back back neowa nae gieok nak sigane matgyeoduji ma dorawajwo I want you back back back back back back back back back back gidarilge na yeogi namgyeojin chae doraseon chae I say save me (save) Can you save me ijeul beophan gieokdeureul hanadulssik doedollyeo gyejeori jana gyejeoreul maja neol dasi nae pume jebal nal janachyeo un bomnalcheoreom baramcheoreom nochima Can you save Can you save me geurae nal seuchyeo jinan hyanggicheoreom sumanheun naldeul malgo Can you save Can you save me sigane matgiji ma nal chueolharyeo haji ma jebal jebal jebal hanado jiujineun ma dorawajwo I want you back back back back back back back back back back neowa nae gieok nak sigane matgyeoduji ma dorawajwo I want you back back back back back back back back back back gidarilge na yeogi namgyeojin chae doraseon chae I say save me |-|English= Can you save me, can you save me Remember, inside your drawer Remember, inside your wallet The traces that I left behind Engrave them without leaving anything out reminisce, inside that photo Inside that space that remains So that all of my scent, all of my breath Won’t disappear Please don’t lose me Like the spring wind that passed over me Can you save, can you save me Like the past scent of the many days That passed over me Can you save Can you save me (Save me) Save me Come back, I want you back back back back back Back back back back back Don’t place our memories in time Come back, I want you back back back back back Back back back back back I’ll wait for you, as I remain here, turned around I say save me (save) Can you save me I think of each memory that I should forget Season after season I want you back in my arms Please don’t lose me Like the spring wind that passed over me Can you save, can you save me Like the past scent of the many days That passed over me Can you save Can you save me Don’t place me in time Don’t try to reminisce me Please please please Don’t erase a single bit of me Come back, I want you back, back, back, back, back Back back back back back Don’t place our memories in time Come back, I want you back back back back back Back back back back back I’ll wait for you, as I remain here, turned around I say save me Music Video Category:Songs